<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mein ganzes Glück by Kamineko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570369">Mein ganzes Glück</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamineko/pseuds/Kamineko'>Kamineko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamineko/pseuds/Kamineko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es geschieht nach dem offiziellen Ende der 5ten Staffel.</p>
<p>"Adora..."</p>
<p>"Ja?"</p>
<p>"Ich..."</p>
<p>Adora streichelte Catras Rücken.</p>
<p>"Du?"</p>
<p>Catra schluckte nervös.</p>
<p>"Ich glaube... ich bin...glücklich."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mein ganzes Glück</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ich bin kein Autor! Hab das nur geschrieben, weil ich dieses Ship soool liebe und es niemandem vorenthalten möchte, dem es genauso ergeht. 😌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra stand mit verschränkten Armen auf Adoras Türschwelle.</p>
<p>"Hey Adora~"</p>
<p>"Hey Catra~"</p>
<p>Adora saß auf ihrem Bett in Brightmoon.</p>
<p>Catra kam mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zugetapst, sie liess nie ihren Blick von der Blondine ab.</p>
<p>Die besagte Blondine beobachtete ihre Freundin aufmerksam.</p>
<p>Catra blieb direkt vor Adora stehen und sah verschmitzt zu ihr runter.</p>
<p>Adora funkelte sie herausvordernd an.</p>
<p>Catra mutierte zur Grinsekatze.</p>
<p>Sie gab Adoras linker Schulter einen kleinen Stoss und die Rebellenprinzessin ließ sich widerstandslos auf die Matratze fallen.</p>
<p>Die Magicat schnurrte entzückt als sie langsam über den gut gebauten Körper ihrer Freundin kletterte.</p>
<p>"Was ist los Prinzessin? Verlässt dich all deine Kraft, sobald du mich siehst?~"</p>
<p>Sie schmiegte ihre flauschige Wange entlang Adoras Hals bis hoch zum Ohr.</p>
<p>Adora zitterte.</p>
<p>Auf gute Art.</p>
<p>Catra genoss es zur Abwechslung mal die Oberhand zu haben.</p>
<p>Wie weit konnte sie die allmächtige She-Ra wohl aus der Reserve locken?</p>
<p>Catra kicherte bei dem Gedanken leise in Adoras Ohr, wodurch ihr nur noch mehr der Schauer über den Rücken lief.</p>
<p>Doch sie blieb stark.</p>
<p>So einfach würde sie es ihrer Ex-Rivalin nicht machen.</p>
<p>Catras Schnurren nahm zu und  Adoras Haut fing an zu Kribbeln.</p>
<p>Die Blondine hielt ihr Lachen zurück.</p>
<p>Catra streichelte Adoras Gesicht mit ihrem samtweichen Fell.</p>
<p>Sie schmiegte ihre Stupsnase über Adoras rosige Wangen, rieb sich an ihrer (breiten) Stirn, entlang Adoras Nasenrücken und gab ihr einen Schmetterlingskuss.</p>
<p>Adora hingehen begann unter ihrer Freundin zu schmelzen.</p>
<p>Gut.</p>
<p>Catra wanderte ein Stockwerk tiefer und machte sich an Adoras Hals.</p>
<p>Besagte Blondine hob ihr Kinn, um Catra den Zugang zu erleichtern.</p>
<p>Catras Schnurren glich inzwischen fast dem leisen Brummen eines Motors.</p>
<p>Adoras Herz schlug schnell.</p>
<p>Das mit Catra, das war neu, aber es war gut.</p>
<p>Aufregend.</p>
<p>Auf eine gute Art.</p>
<p>In ihrer Kindheit standen sie sich zwar auch sehr nah und gelegentliche Schmuseeinheiten glich keiner Sondersache, jedoch war es anders als jetzt allemal.</p>
<p>Sie genoss es in vollen Zügen.</p>
<p>Ihre Freundin schien diese Ansicht zu teilen, denn sie machte keine Anstalten in nächster Zeit von ihr abzulassen.</p>
<p>Erst als Catras Zähne Adoras Hals pieksten, wachte sie aus ihrem Gedanken auf.</p>
<p>"C-catra?!"</p>
<p>Die Magicat sah zu ihrer Freundin auf, Adoras Zögern spiegelte sich in den verschiedenfarbigen Augen wider.</p>
<p>"Lieber nicht?"</p>
<p>Adora stieg das Blut ins Gesicht.</p>
<p>"I-ich war nur ü-überrascht..."</p>
<p>Catra hob fragend eine Augenbraue.</p>
<p>Ihr Katzenschwanz schwankte ebenfalls lässig hin und her.</p>
<p>Adora holte tier Luft und schloss ihre Augen. Sie liess sich in ihre vorherige Position zurückfallen.</p>
<p>"Bitte fahren Sie fort, Ex-Kommandant Catra."</p>
<p>Besagte Ex-Kommandantin sah sie eine Sekunde verdutzt an, fasste sich aber wieder und tauchte mit erneutem Ehrgeiz ab.</p>
<p>Diesmal jedoch ging sie es sachte an.</p>
<p>Erst kitzelte sie Adoras Hals mit ihrer Nasenspitze, was widerum ein sanftes Schnurren aus ihr entlockte.</p>
<p>Diesmal hielt Adora ihr Kichern nicht zurück.</p>
<p>Catras Ohren zuckten.</p>
<p>Catras Herz tanzte.</p>
<p>Aus Instinkt schmiegte sie sich fest unter Adoras Kinn und schnurrte ungehemmt laut.</p>
<p>"Oh Catra.."</p>
<p>Adora kraulte ihre kätzische Freundin am Kinn, dann hinter den Ohren.</p>
<p>Catra verließ die Realität und wälzte sich in Adoras absoluter Aufmerksamkeit.</p>
<p>Die beiden jungen Frauen umschlagen sich, um der jeweils anderen so nah wie nur möglich sein zu können.</p>
<p>Catra lag nun komplett auf Adora ausgebreitet, dicht eingekuschelt in die Arme ihrer ehemals besten Freundin und Adora hielt Catra so fest, als wollte sie nie wieder loslassen.</p>
<p>Was sie auch ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr vorhatte.</p>
<p>Die Zeit ohne Catra an ihrer Seite barg unglaublich viel Herzschmerz.</p>
<p>Allerdings erkannte Adora dadurch auch, was Catra wirklich für sie bedeutete.</p>
<p>Wohl schon immer getan hatte, sie fand nur nie die Zeit, um sich dies klar zuwerden.</p>
<p>"Adora..."</p>
<p>"Ja?"</p>
<p>"Ich..."</p>
<p>Adora streichelte Catras Rücken.</p>
<p>"Du?"</p>
<p>Catra schluckte nervös.</p>
<p>"Ich glaube... ich bin...glücklich."</p>
<p>Adoras Herz sprang in die Höh'.</p>
<p>Mit einem breiten Grinsen antwortete sie:</p>
<p>"Ich bin auch glücklich Catra. So sehr, dank dir!"</p>
<p>Catra zuckte zusammen.</p>
<p>"Catra?"</p>
<p>Die Magicat blieb stumm, vergrub ihr Gesicht in Adoras Brust, dort wo nun das Herz von Etheria eingebettet lag.</p>
<p>Adora war schon drauf und dran, um Catras Befinden zu fragen, als sie spürte wie sich Catras flauschiger Schwanz um ihren Oberschenkel  wand.</p>
<p>Gleich darauf folgte ein stetiges Schnurren.</p>
<p>Adora konnte ihr Glück kaum glauben.</p>
<p>Im Grunde fasste doch dieser Moment alles zusammen, was sie sich tief in ihrem Herzen schon immer gewünscht hatte, oder?</p>
<p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p>
<p>Catra war gestorben und nun ist sie im Himmel, es gab keine andere Erklärung.</p>
<p>All die Jahre erbitterten Kämpfens für nichts? Sie hätte das hier von Anfang an haben können, nicht wahr?</p>
<p>Aber vielleicht war es nötig, um zu erkennen, wie wichtig Adora wirklich für sie ist. Um diese Wand aus Eifersucht ein für alle Mal zu durchbrechen und sich einfach ihren Gefühlen hinzugeben.</p>
<p>Sie war schon immer von Adora besessen gewesen. Sie wusste schon immer, ganz tief in ihr drin, dass Adora alles für sie bedeutete.</p>
<p>Und jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei ist, die Horde besiegt und die Welt gerettet, jetzt könnte sie sich endlich einen Neuanfang gönnen.</p>
<p>Einen Neuanfang mit Adora.</p>
<p>Mit ihrer Adora.</p>
<p>Catra erhob sich langsam und erhaschte sofort Adoras Aufmerksamkeit.</p>
<p>Himmelblaue Augen sahen sie verzaubert an.</p>
<p>Gott... womit hatte sie diese Frau nur verdient?</p>
<p>Catra legte ihre Hand behutsam an Adoras Wange.</p>
<p>Die beiden schauten sich eine ganze Weile verträumt an.</p>
<p>Adora zog Catra näher an sich ran und presste ihre Stirn an die der Magicat.</p>
<p>Eine Hand der Blondine erhob sich und legte sich auf Catras Wange nieder. Adora strich ihr sanft über das weiche Fell.</p>
<p>"Adora, danke."</p>
<p>"Für was?"</p>
<p>"Für alles. Für eine weitere Chance, deine Güte, deinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, für.... dass du du selbst bist..es immer warst...und mich... mich... immer in deinem Herzen trugst."</p>
<p>Adora stiegen Tränen in die Augen.</p>
<p>Jedoch sah Catra nur verschwommen. Was?<br/>
Oh.</p>
<p>"Catra ich liebe dich!",</p>
<p>Adora kicherte mit verweintem Lächeln.</p>
<p>Catra wimmerte.</p>
<p>"Adora..."</p>
<p>Adora drückte ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Stirn und fand sich sofort wieder in Catras wunderschönen Augen wieder.</p>
<p>Sie wischte mit ihren Daumen die Tränchen von Catras Wangen.</p>
<p>"Ich werde dich niemals wieder verlassen."</p>
<p>Catra schluchzte.</p>
<p>"Versprochen?"</p>
<p>"Hoch und heilig."</p>
<p>Catra fühlte sich als würde sie gleich explodieren.</p>
<p>Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch flatterten amok.</p>
<p>Ihre Selbstbeherrschung jedoch flog in dem Moment aus dem Fenster, als Adora sie mit ihren ehrlichen, blauen Augen ansah, als sie die Entschlossenheit darin erkannte.</p>
<p>Sie warf sich auf Adora und küsste sie so voll Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft, bis beiden der Atem ausging.</p>
<p>Ende</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>